The present invention relates to transportable and/or integrated gas generator assemblies.
Gas generators of the pressure swing adsorption type, generally denoted by the acronyms PSA or VSA, employ a tank for the product gas in order to eliminate or at least greatly reduce the fluctuations in the flow of product gas that are inherent to the pressure swing principle used in these generators.
In industrial plants, the adsorber and the product gas tank, both in the form of large cylinders, are placed side by side on foundations, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,959. In autonomous or on-board assemblies, the adsorber and the tank, again in the form of cylinders, are paired, again side by side in or on a frame that incorporates the equipment, as disclosed for example in documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,001 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,377.
In the known prior art, the gas tanks produced maintain their conventional cylindrical bottle form, making complete integration of the gas generators difficult.
An object of the present invention is to propose an autonomous assembly of particularly compact and squat configuration, having a low weight, improved stability and greater reliability.